


video call

by Liwen0923



Category: Lovestory - Fandom
Genre: M/M, wenxin - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liwen0923/pseuds/Liwen0923
Summary: 速打





	video call

**Author's Note:**

> 无聊短文，随便看看

“好久不见。”  
“嗯，我们已经有几天没见了”  
“刘耀文，我想你了”丁程鑫略带撒娇的口吻冲视频里的男友抱怨道。  
“乖，明天周末”  
“你今天跟亚轩视频，我吃醋了”丁程鑫一边擦着半湿的头发一边下意识噘嘴。  
“公司营业而已”  
“你今天穿我的衣服睡？”刘耀文有些玩味的看着丁程鑫，眯了眯眼，轻轻勾了勾嘴角。  
“嗯呢，我这不是想你的嘛，你又不来陪我睡觉”丁程鑫笑眼弯弯的乖乖回答。  
“宝贝，今天做给我看，好不好”刘耀文半哄半骗。  
“这不好吧，明天练习量大着呢”对面那人红了脸，手上倒是自觉解开了前两颗扣子，露出白皙诱人的锁骨。  
丁程鑫小心翼翼抚摸上自己的红豆，慢慢加重力气开始按压和拧揪，一声声嘤咛传入刘耀文的耳朵。“你不在，没有人帮心心吸奶惹”对面那人红着嘴好生委屈。  
“宝贝，往下，让我摸摸”刘耀文接着诱导。镜头开始往下，从锁骨到腰窝再到腿部。“唔，好难受啊，要亲亲”“宝贝，我在，自己插进去，乖”刘耀文呼吸有些重，望着屏幕里的小妖精无奈又幸福地叹了口气。“啊，进去了....唔，不够.. 嗯啊找到了”丁程鑫难耐的喘着气，蜷着身子连脚指头都勾起来了。“小白眼狼，操操我”不满意的翻了个白眼，手指愈发辛勤抽动。  
“啧，明天喂饱你。张嘴，吞进去”刘耀文喘着粗气，加快手上的动作，释放自己的欲望。“啊，要到了”“等等我，一起”“宝贝，晚安”屏幕黑了，床上的两个人倒是睡不太着。


End file.
